Box of Chocolates
by yourstrulydani
Summary: A collection of drabbles of pairings in all kinds. "Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." -Forrest Gump.
1. Minds Alike : Albus & Gellert

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competiton - Albus/Gellert**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge /Prompt : #22 Prometheus - Write about Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Young Gellert Grindelwald got his nose buried in a book when Albus Dumbledore bursted into the room, his eyes alight with excitement. Both men shared a lofty flat together on the outskirts of Sussex, their house with a great abundance of magic and Muggle books alike.

Albus knelt beside Gellert's chair, grinning madly. "I have found the original Ancient Book of Kama Sutra." he said in an awed voice.

"The bed is ready, my dear Albus. Are you up for it?" Gellert ran the back of his finger on the side of his lover's face.

"Anything. Anything for you, my love." With that, the future Headmaster of Hogwarts pressed his lips on his partner's with much heated passion.


	2. Anger Management : Kingsley & Sirius

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Kingsley/Sirius**

Sirius was completely and utterly livid. He was already going fine with being holed up in his blasted house with Kingsley for company, but Dumbledore just had to take him, too!

Sirius scowled at his partner across the room for allowing such request from his former Headmaster.

"Sirius, love, I couldn't decline.' Kingsley sighed, his voice deep and tired.

"COULDN'T?! There were a million ways to decline! Do you want me to list them down for you, one by one?" Sirius thundered, banging his fist on the old oak table in the kitchen.

"No, I just.. I need to do my part. I'm in the Order and I'm supposed to help. This was the least I could do." Kingsley walked over to Sirius who was nursing his bruised hand.

"I'll go back here as soon as I finish the mission, unscathed and perfectly in one piece. I promise." he said in a soft voice, a tone only reserved for his lover.

Kingsley kissed all the bruises in Sirius' hand away with tender loving care.


	3. Moral Support : Hermione & Rita

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competiton - Rita/Hermione**

"I'm so nervous, 'Mione, I don't think I could do it!" Rita Skeeter paced by the door, her nerves on the edge. She was picked to be the head correspondent of the election of the new Minister for Magic. It was her biggest project yet, and today was the day of the election.

"Of course you can do it, love. You've done an amazing job on all of your projects; you'll do great on here, too." Hermione gave her lover a soft smile, walking towards her.

"Yeah, but-"

"Sshhh..." Hermione cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. "You'll do just fine." she whispered and adjusted Rita's glasses.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her partner on the lips for good luck.

"Okay." Rita breathed out.


	4. Home : Ron & Daphne

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Ron/Daphne**

Ron was sweating. Hard. He wanted to hold Daphne's hand so bad but he could not, because of his serious case of sweaty palms. Daphne wanted to go to his place because she needed an 'escape' from all the Pureblood supremacy. Ron almost fell off his chair when she pleaded that they go to his house. Ron, being the lovesick puppy he is, just could not resist his girlfriend's wishes.

The couple apparated to Ottert St. Catchpole and off they trotted a long walk towards the Burrow. After a few long moments of silence between the two, Ron stopped on his tracks and faced her. They were already by the lawn of the Burrow.

"It's not much, Daphne, but it's home." Ron scratched the back of his head.

"I love it." Daphne's lips slowly quirked up to a lovely smile.


	5. Just A Fantasy : Parvati & Lavender

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Parvati/Lavender**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #38 Achilles - Write a femmeslash story**

* * *

Lavender closed her eyes, the soothing caresses of Parvati's fingers on her hair calming her completely. It was in these moments she felt serene and that nothing would go wrong. That she loved her, and Parvati loved her back.

It was a small fantasy that she lived in when they were alone. She longed for the made-up paradise with every breath she took. They were a happy couple and nothing came in between.

The problem is, it was just a mere fantasy. Parvati couldn't ever return her feelings. There were no kisses exchanged, no love shared. Nothing at all. It was just a fantasy.


	6. Tradition : Blaise & Padma

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Blaise/Padma**

"Blaise, you do know that I'm Indian, right?" Padma frowned a bit.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware." Blaise smiled at her, giving her a loving back hug.

"And you do know that our wedding won't be the traditional, Pureblood way, right?" Padma shifted her face to turn to him.

"Hmmm.." her finace merely hummed, trailing feather light kisses down the base of her neck.

"It will be the Indian way, love. I don't think you'll wan-" Padma was cut off with his warm lips on hers.

"I don't care about the way, baby. As long as we get married, I'm alright with it. As long as we stay together for the rest of our lives." Blaise whispered, looking deeply at her eyes.


	7. The Unreachable Book : Dean & Neville

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Dean/Neville**

It was deep into the night when Neville took notice of the time. He was quite puzzled why Madam Pince hadn't even kicked him out of the Library yet. He checked his list and figured he just needed one last book to complete the list.

He walked cautiously towards the furthest Herbology aisle in search of the missing textbook pertaining to plants in the Middle East. When he did, he was left disappointed because he wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"Must-Reach-The-Book-" Neville persevered, his round face reddening with each word.

Neville almost gave up when he felt soft hands near his waist. He saw the person's other hand reach up to the book with much ease, handing it to him. Neville turned his face to identify the mystery man and was met by the warm lips of Dean Thomas, his roommate.

"D-Dean?" he stuttered out.

"I figured you needed the help." Dean whispered and slid his arms further on his waist in a tight embrace.


	8. Married Life : Sue Li & Dean

**The Trio's Era Challenge / Prompt : Dean Thomas becomes a father. Prompts Used : cheese, glorify, justify, tail, academic**

**Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge / Prompt : Ten of Spades**

* * *

Dean apparated to their lawn, his briefcase and bowler hat in hand. Their front porch smelled strongly of chocolate and...cheese. He unlocked his front door, calling out to his lovely wife who was cooking something in the kitchen. "Sue, love, I'm home!" he said whilst removing his long robes and untying his tie. He strolled towards the kitchen where his wife was, giving her a back hug.

"What're you cooking, love?" Dean asked, burying his face on the crook of her neck.

He adored coming home with her cooking and singing in the kitchen- it was one of the things he wouldn't think of loving 10 years back. He places loud kisses on the base of her neck which resulted with Sue losing her focus and slightly shoving Dean off her. She scowled at him, a hand stirring on the pot and the other on her waist as if to intimidate. Sue looked adorable while angry, really. She looked like an angry pixie, complete with short hair, reddened face and a petite frame.

"I'm cooking me some pudding." Sue said through clenched teeth.

"Pudding? What pudding?" Dean brightened up, looking over the pot. The pot contained gooey, brown-orange colored pudding with little lumps of what looked like cubes of goat cheese.

"Chocolate-Cheese Pudding." Sue sheepishly grinned her tiny eyes almost disappearing to a thin line.

Something clicked on Dean's mind. "This just justifies every symptom, Sue!" he grinned madly at her, holding her with either sides of her arms.

"Symptoms on what?" Sue frowned.

"That you might be pregnant, dear." Dean lovingly explained, slightly lifting her up from the ground.

Sue hesitated. It wasn't like she didn't want to bear a child, it was just that she was scared. She was scared that she's still young enough (many say 23 is just the right age) to be a mother. She was scared that she wouldn't be a good mother to her child.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. You're wrong, love. You'll be the greatest mother a child can have. I know that. I want you to put all your doubts away, Sue." Dean ordered her softly.

She sighed. She needed to really get a grip. "Okay. I'll brew the Pregnancy Test Potion first thing in the morning."

"Really?" Dean hopefully asked, cupping her face in his hands. "Why not now, right at this moment? I wanna know now!" he sounded like he could already be bouncing on his feet. You see, Dean was really amazed of how such a beautiful thing could be the product of love. He knew that he and Sue will be the greatest parents their children would ever know.

"Because," his wife chuckled, mildly rolling her eyes, "I need some Re'em tails for the potion. The potion I will be making is native in Asia, as I'm Asian. Re'em tails can only be found in Knockturn Alley and I'd really appreciate it if you accompany me." Sue sweetly asked, giving him pecks on the lips.

"You don't even need to ask." Dean chuckled and swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. He laid her down cautiously and he joined her afterwards.

"Don't worry about anything, okay? We'll be alright. You'll be an amazing mother to our children." he smiled fondly at her, brushing stray hair out of her face. "I'm quite excited, if you still hadn't figured that out. I mean, how would our child look like?" he wondered out loud.

"I think we'd be the fond parents who glorify everything their child does.. I imagine our _son_ as a star Quidditch player with many beautiful ladies surrounding him after each match, not the type to hole himself up in his bedroom to read all day." Dean teased, chuckling his scowling wife.

"What's wrong with being academic?" Sue lightly slapped his arm, "I'm a Ravenclaw! I strongly think our _daughter_ will inherit my wit and intelligence, not your brawn." she stuck her tongue out like a little child.

"How about we have 7 children to make our own Quidditch team, and each and every one of them with different personalities?" Dean suggested, grinning broadly.

"I will not produce that many children!"


	9. Even My Dad Does Sometimes : Petunia & V

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Petunia/Vernon**

Inspired by the song Even My Dad Does Sometimes by Ed Sheeran

_"It's alright to cry_  
_Even my dad does sometimes_  
_So don't wipe your eyes_  
_Tears remind you you're alive"_

* * *

Petunia clutched on the parchment hard, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried hard containing her sobs throughout the letter, but at the end she couldn't take it anymore- it hurt too much. Lily was dead. Lily, her little sister. The little sister she didn't treat well enough.

It hurt her deeply that she treated her with hostility over the past decade. She wasn't the good sister she promised her the day she was born. All Lily did was try to please her, but Petunia ignored all her attempts. She wanted a life without her. She thought it would be better to live as if she were an only child. Now, her sister was dead.. She wasn't supposed to care, but why is her chest aching? Aching for the lost words, lost moments and lost love. She regretted every moment she waved her off rudely. She regretted not making her the bridesmaid on her wedding. She regretted not speaking to her all throughout the years.

Petunia struggled on not making any loud noise, but it just hurt too much. She felt a loving hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

"It's alright to cry, even my dad does sometimes." Vernon placed a soft kiss on her temple.


	10. Run Away : Charlie & Narcissa

**Week 1 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Charlie/Narcissa**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #28 Persephone - Write about Narcissa Malfoy**

Inspired by the song Runaway by Ed Sheeran

_"I don't wanna live this way__  
__Gonna take my things and go__  
__If things change in a matter of days__  
__I could be persuaded to hold on."_

* * *

It was all about the high to be with Charlie Weasley. She could feel the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins even just by seeing Charlie. He just had this.. _aura_ in him. It felt _refreshing_. He was her escape from all the Pureblood supremacy and the arranged marriage. She craved for him in every moment she was with her prejudiced family and husband.

He had once offered to take her away from all of it and live in Romania. They would live in a small cottage by the lake and live a peaceful and serene life without the chaos that had surged through the Wizarding World under Lord Voldemort's regime. The couple would breed dragons and maybe have a small family, too.

They were currently walking under the moonlight by the Malfoy Manor's forest. It was the thing with Charlie- he'll be there any time of the day and any where in the world. He's also not afraid of the thrill to get caught; _she felt free with him. _Charlie suddenly knelt down before her and held both of her hands in his.

"Narcissa, run away with me."


	11. All That I'll Ever Need : Molly & Arthur

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Arthur/Molly**

Inspired by the song Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran

_"And should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me._

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need."_

* * *

Arthur and Molly, the newly wed couple, shared a small bed in their tiny flat in Ottery St. Catchpole. Arthur sure didn't dream of giving Molly a life like this- a life of poverty and hard work. He didn't want Molly to tire herself out, working hard in order to make ends meet. He wished a life of ease and happiness with her.

Arthur stroked her cheek, a sad smile adorning his lips. "I'm sorry this is all I could afford, Molly."

Molly shook her head, her lips quirked up in a breath-taking smile. "And should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me. All that you are is all that I'll ever need."

At that moment, Arthur realized that he was one hell of a lucky man to have Molly as his wife.

He will make sure her stunning smile will stay on her lips.


	12. Risk It All : Scorpius & Albus

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Scorpius/Albus**

Inspired by the song Risk It All by The Vamps

_"I'd risk it all_

_I'd rather crash, I'd rather fall._

_Than never have your love at all_

_With only bricks to break my wall_

_For you I'd risk it all."_

* * *

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Albus asked, his faced panicked at the sight before him. Scorpius had torn robes, a big purple bruise on his right cheek and a cut lip when he apparated at the Potter's lawn that warm summer night. "What happened, love?" he asked, cupping his lover's face with two of his hands.

"I..." he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I finally told them I'm gay." Albus widened his eyes at his revelation.

"I guess it didn't go well." Albus frowned, placing gentle kisses on his injuries.

"..and that I'm in love with you." he added, his steely blue eyes staring deeply through his green ones.

"Oh, love, you shouldn't have.." Albus wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"For you I'd risk it all."


	13. I Do : Katie & Oliver

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Oliver/Katie**

Inspired by the song The Man by Ed Sheeran

_"I'm not cut out for the life on the road_

_'Cause I didn't know I'd miss you that much."_

* * *

Katie wanted to be happy for him. She did! It was just that it was her dream to be a part of the Puddlemere United's Quidditch team.. yet he got the part. She missed him so much, too. Oliver went off to Manchester to train and other parts of Europe to tour with the team. _It was her dream. _

Oliver was going home that day. She felt excited and envious at the same time. Envy shouldn't have been an issue, because there should be no envy between lovers. She chanted in her mind that she should be happy to see him after months of being separated from each other. She waited at a booth in the Leaky Cauldron, as they had agreed to meet there. She wore a simple dress made of soft teal cotton that complemented her body.

She felt calloused hands cover her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. "Oliver?"

"Katie." her boyfriend breathed out, a wide grin on his face. "I've missed you so much, love."

"I missed you, too." Katie wrapped both arms around him, nuzzling her face on the crook of his neck.

"I have to tell you something."

"Wh-What is it?" she asked, paling. It was never a good way to start a conversation like that.

"I'm not cut out for the life on the road because I didn't know I'd miss you that much." Oliver's hand made its way on top of her on the table.

"So I asked if there were any open spots for a reserve Chaser, and there is." Could this be it..?

"Would you want to train with me as Puddlemere United's Reserve Chaser?"

"I do, Oliver! I do!" Katie could feel happy tears forming in her eyes. She could feel the eyes of everybody in the Leaky Cauldron, just realizing that she answered like he proposed. It felt like he did, with his Puddlemere United proposal.


	14. Delectable Cooking : Helga & Salazar

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff**

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge - #6 Hades - Write about Salazar Slytherin**

* * *

"A good school should have an excellent set of menus for various occasions, don't you think?" Rowena Ravenclaw announced, looking at the interiors of the majestic Great Hall.

"The Lady Ravenclaw is, of course, correct. Shall we recruit known cooks all over Europe? I know a few friends who would do amazing." Godric Gryffindor mused, running his fingers over the smooth surface of the new table. The Great Hall contained four of the long tables, each for every house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I think our dearest Helga will do just amazing at the menus." Salazar commented behind the three other Founders, his eyes wandering around the big room.

"Oh, no, I don't think I will do the menus justice." Helga shook her head, giving her friends a humble smile.

"Don't deny, my dear. I've tasted your cooking and your roast beef is just so mouth-watering." Salazar smiled at the lady, placing a tentative kiss on her hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, Salazar, my cooking isn't-"

"My humble, humble Helga. Your cooking is astonishingly delectable. You will do just perfect."


	15. The Quidditch Pitch : Oliver & Quidditch

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge / Prompt : #11 Quidditch - Oliver/Quidditch Pitch Crack!Fic**

Oliver could feel the slight tingling in his skin as he entered the Quidditch Pitch. The cold breeze greeted him like a kiss, ruffling his hair and blowing on his clothes. He looked up to see the three goal posts looking down on him like three loving eyes. The stands surrounding him were like limbs, reaching out to hold him.

It was his destiny, being in the heart of the Quidditch Pitch. He knew it from deep in his heart. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins every time he enters the Pitch. He could foresee himself spending every day of forever in the place.

Oliver laid down on the stands, the cold cement of the steps chilling his back. From that moment, he knew. He knew that the Quidditch Pitch was his one true love.


	16. Marvel : Draco & Harry

**WARNINGS : SLASH LIME SCENE**

**Written for the Trio's Era Competition.**

**Merlin, I'm terrible at this. **

* * *

"I think I should be the one who's going to do the thrusting"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just bend over the bath tub and let me do the thrusting." Harry waved him off, lightly pushing his back to bend over.

"B-But Harry!" Draco paled, looking over at him by his shoulder. He felt Harry's warm hands grip on his hips, his fingers digging into his porcelain skin.

"Well, err. I believe it's going to sting a bit.." Harry looked down on him worriedly. They might bicker and row a lot, but he still cared deeply for the platinum-haired lad. "Just say stop when you kinda feel like it."

Harry was just about to press his tip on his entrance when Draco burst out, "W-Wait! I'm not ready."

"What is it now, love?"

"Err, can I?" Draco knelt down in front of the scarred boy, pointing to his little friend.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Whatever makes you happy, love." Harry grinned down on him triumphantly, caressing the side of his face with the back of his finger.

Draco studied the majestic thing in front of him, comparing it's size to his own. He flushed lightly, marveling at its purplish head. He pondered on his next move, wondering if it was better to use his hands or his mouth. He settled for his mouth and began licking it with uttermost enthusiasm.

Harry, meanwhile, felt completely at bliss. He was so engrossed at the sensation that he hadn't even noticed that he was moaning too loud for their own good. He reached for his wand at the edge of the tub to cast a Muffliato spell to the door in order for them not to alarm any wandering prefect or Professor. "Merlin, Dr-Draco, how did you learn to do this?" he hissed as he felt his muscled tightening on his tip.

"Restricted Section." the boy below answered in a muffled voice.

Harry just groaned in pleasure, letting his eyes roll back to his his head.

After a few moments on intense foreplay, Harry gently pushed off of him. His little friend immediately felt the loss and absence of warmth around him, feeling utterly jilted.

Harry placed wet kisses on Draco's neck, trailing his way up to his earlobes, gently nipping. Draco groaned in response, his eyes fluttering shut. "Let me please you now, love." the green-eyed boy whispered seductively.

Draco just nodded absentmindedly, letting his lover lead him to the edge of the tub. He was bent over by his loving hands, his bottom up in the air. "This is going to hurt, so I'll try my best to slow down for you."

He nodded, wanting to feel the pleasure he had promised. He soon felt his huge head enter him, feeling like it was ripping his back door. He felt tears springing in his eyes. Draco shouted, "It's hurts!"

Harry felt panicked, seeing Draco pained by his entrance. He pulled out quickly, hurting him more. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! Maybe you should spread your legs wider?"

"Harry! Am I bleeding? Check, Harry!" Draco cried out, his eyes tightly shut.

"N-No! I would never let you bleed.." Harry shook his head frantically, caressing his lover's cheeks.

"Do you maybe want to be the one to thrust in me?" he suggested, eager to please him.

Draco shook his head, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"No sex for a long time, I guess.." Harry dejectedly sighed with his little friend left dead, unloved and limp.


	17. Of Old Age : Hooch & McGonagall

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Rolanda/Minerva**

* * *

"Minerva, dear, you need some rest. You've been working for 20 hours straight, come to bed." Rolanda walked into the Deputy Headmistress's office, holding two cups of hot tea. She sat on the arm of Minerva's swirly chair, burying her fingers on her white hair. She might be accused of being annoying for worrying too much, but Minerva wasn't exactly young any more.

"I still have to finish checking the 7th Years' N.E.W.T.S., Rolanda." Minerva sighed and rubbed her eyes, removing her glasses from her face.

"You can still do that tomorrow, Minnie." her lover frowned, cupping her face in both of her hands. Even though Minerva was in her old age, evidences of her beauty were still imprinted on her features. Her pale blue eyes still twinkled in delight, her lips frequently curled up.

"Come on, join me in bed." Rolanda tugged on her hands suggestively. "I know you want to, Minerva." she chuckled to a grinning Minerva.

"Fine. I want a back massage when I lay down, alright?"


	18. Escape : Andromeda & Rabastan

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Rabastan/Andromeda**

* * *

Rabastan was tired of all the pressure that his brother had put upon him. It was Rodolphus' wedding with Bellatrix Black- or rather, Lestrange. The wedding was strictly Pureblood and traditional, only held for official purposes. He would have left the uninteresting event if not for his twin. He sat down dejectedly, a fancy silver goblet that bore the Lestrange family crest on his hands.

He wished not to be like his brother, arrange in a loveless marriage. For him, it defied the purpose of life itself. He did not want to be like the usual Pureblood family. He would run away if he ever found a girl that he would love, away from the Pureblood craze his family lived for.

_Andromeda._

Andromeda was a lot like Rabastan. Pureblood, yet against all the supremacy. Their families wouldn't oppose if they were to be married, but the pair wanted to be free of all their choking clutches. The couple had planned on a great escape someday when they're ready to let go of all of it. They will purchase a house beside the sea, have a small family living peacefully and maybe own a dog and a family Owl. They need not to be wealthy- they were perfectly fine with having each other.

Rabastan wade his way around the ballroom in search of his lovely maiden. When he spotted Andromeda talking to one pedophilic uncle of his, he grasped her wrist and whispered. "It's time to go."

Andromeda's eyes twinkled with recognition and the pair immediately made their way out of the ballroom, away from a life they don't want to live the rest of their lives in.


	19. Change Your Ticket : Dean & Seamus

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Dean/Seamus**

Inspired by the song Change Your Ticket by One Direction

* * *

Seamus felt strong arms circle his torso. "You should probably stay here with me couple more." Dean nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck, inhaling his manly scent. Dean's chest felt warm pressed against Seamus' back, keeping him from dressing up.

Seamus chuckled at his cling lover, kissing his temple. "I have to go, love. I still have a train to catch tomorrow morning."

Dean whined like a little child, shaking his head. "Just change your ticket home."

Seamus turned around and swept Dean off of his feet, locking his legs around his waist. "Hmm. I'll think about it." he smiled.

"Come get back in bed, we still have time left." Dean hummed against his lips. "It's not the same when you're gone." he slightly frowned.

"Let's stay in bed until the morning sun rises, then." Seamus suggested, kneeling down the bed and laying Dean down on the cream sheets.


	20. Loving Can Heal : Padma & Cho

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Padma/Cho**

* * *

_"Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul."_

\- Photograph by Ed Sheeran

* * *

Padma held a sobbing Cho Chang in her arms by the fire in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Her heart felt broken as she watched Cho mourn over the loss of Cedric, her long term lover. She should have felt happy because she could get Cho to herself now, but what they said about love was true. It shattered her heart to see Cho depressed.

Padma caressed the side of her face lovingly, her thumb wiping stray tears away. She pulled the fuzzy blanket close to Cho's chin to prevent her from catching a cold in the most unlikely time. She held her in her arms tightly, whispering incoherent and soothing words in her ear. She loved how she fit perfectly in her arms, as if she was made to lay with her. It pained her to know that Cho had not realized this when she was there all a long. All she was to Cho was a friend, nothing more. She wanted to be something more to her. Now with Cedric gone, maybe it was her chance.. It was awful to think of it that way, but it was all she had to hold on to.

In Cho's state, she felt more persevered to love her. She wanted to heal her. To mend her soul. She wanted to pick up her broken pieces and build the Cho she loved.


	21. The Broken One : Dean & Pansy

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Pansy/Dean**

Inspired by the song One by Ed Sheeran

_"All my friends have come to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide._

_Just promise me you'll always be_

_A friend_

_'Cause you are the only one." _

* * *

He cradled the broken girl in his arms, soothing her with loving caresses and incoherent words. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, even humming her a tune. He would have fallen asleep if she hadn't sat up abruptly.

"Pansy? Is everything alright?" A stupid question to ask, but still, she caught him in surprise.

"All my friends have come to find another place to let their hearts collide. Just promise me you'll always be a friend, because you are the only one." she mused with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

At that moment, Dean thought she was stunningly beautiful with her hair a mess, her eyes swollen and her cheeks streaked with damp tears. He didn't give a damn if she had all the problems in the world as weight in her shoulders- she was beautiful and he lover her. He loved her despite her flaws. He promised to fix the broken girl in his arms.

_"I promise, Pansy." _


	22. Daddy Is Right : Luna & Tonks

**Week 2 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Luna/Tonks**

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge / Prompt : #33 Selene - Write about Luna Lovegood**

* * *

"Nymphadora?" she looked up at her with her intelligent blue eyes. She despised being called by her given name, yet she loved how it sounded on her lips- it was like a call from the heavens. She twirled her lover's hair with a finger and held her close in her arms. She admired how she fit perfectly in her arms like a puzzle piece.

"Hmmm..?" she hummed, dropping the locks of hair curled around her index finger.

"I don't think we should hide what we are." she stated with a high tone.

"I thought you.." Nymphadora trailed off, frowning a bit.

"We should be proud of what we are. Daddy said that love does not choose, and that people fall in love in mysterious ways." Luna smiled, cupping the side of her face. "I believe Daddy is right."

Nymphadora felt her heart beat with her every word. She could finally tell the world that she loves Luna Lovegood and that she loves her back!

"I love you, I do." she cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss, grinning against her lips.


	23. On The Count Of Three : Hermione & Siriu

**Written for the Guest who reviewed on every single drabble in this collection. I thank you from the pits of my heart!**

**The Multiship Challenge : Sirius/Hermione || Prompt Used : Boots**

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge : Cross-Gen - Sirius/Hermione**

* * *

"On the count of three, alright?" Hermione beamed at him, removing her boots, holding his hands tight against hers.

Hermione took Sirius to a cliff by the sea. The pair needed a temporary escape from all the pressure of the looming war. They needed to get away and spend time alone, without anyone finding out about them. They needed to_ breathe._ They needed to be a normal couple for that day. At Grimmauld Place, they couple could barely even speak to each other without craving for their partner's touch. Sirius_ hated _the place- only Hermione could make him sane during his stay. There were some heated moments, yet there was still some unresolved sexual tension between them. They just feel so** trapped.**

**"One."** Her lover's lips slowly quirked up to a smile.

**"Two." **Hermione grinned, squeezing his hands.

**"Three."** Hermione and Sirius screamed out loud, shouting to the deep depression in front of them. They screamed to unload the pain and the pressure they felt, along with the hardships of hiding their forbidden relationship. They screamed and screamed until their throats felt hoarse and numb, laughing all throughout the session. The screaming made them both feel better. Better, in a way that the pressure on their chests didn't feel as heavy as before.

Sirius turned to Hermione with a dazed, but happy look on his face and kissed her square on the lips, his arms holding her tightly against his body.

"Thank you." He breathed out as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Hermione said proudly.

"I love you."


	24. The Pettycores : Sirius & Luna

**Written for the Multiship Challenge : Sirius/Luna || Prompt Used : Coffee**

* * *

"Don't frown, Sirius. The pettycores will see and they'll permanently set your cheeks into a big grin when you sleep!" Luna gasped, settling her warm cup of coffee down the table and pushing his cheeks to a near smile. "You look much better with a smile on. Much younger."

Sirius just ignored her attempts at first, but lightly shoved her away when she didn't stop. "Stop it." He blandly said.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" She lightly frowned, placing her warm hand above his.

"I'm just tired of being holed up in this place." Sirius sighed deeply, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

Luna thought of him as a child who needs a friend. A companion in the dark abode he currently resides in. "I'll stay with you." she smiled at him, "Will it make your residence here more bearable?"

"Of course." His lips slowly turned up into a smile which made him look more lively.


	25. Black : Sirius & Narcissa

**Written for the Multiship Challenge : Sirius/Narcissa**

**Prompt Used : Black**

* * *

He pushed her against the wall and tugged on her black hair gently with his fist. He kissed her with fierce passion, grasping her thighs and locking them around his hips. He pulled away for a short while to gain a breath, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." he purred lowly, brushing the back of his finger over her exposed thighs, her dress riding up almost revealing her bottoms.

"You look dashing yourself." Narcissa grinned, trailing wet kisses from his earlobes down to the base of his neck.

It was Narcissa's engagement party to Lucius that night, yet she was off kissing another man. Sirius.

"I'm so bummed that you're to be married to that blonde princess." Sirius frowned a bit, his breath fanning over the soft skin of her shoulder.

Narcissa laughed melodically, throwing her head back. "I can't believe it, either. Don't worry, he's together with Rodolphus." she grinned triumphantly.

It was Sirius' turn to laugh. "Bella's husband, really?"

"Bella doesn't mind." she twirled strands of his hair on her index finger. "Now, where were we?" she smirked.

"Oh, right." Her cousin chuckled, pulling her into a deep kiss.


	26. Lemon Drops : Albus & Minerva

**Written for the 60 Prompts Challenge : Prompt - #9 Dumbledore**

**Fanfiction Marathon Challenge : Dumbledore/Minerva**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked through the streets of Muggle London with his hands stuffed into his pockets, jingling his Muggle coins. He wanted to reward himself today for a school year gone great without any trouble. He eyed various Muggle contraptions that seemed to have piqued his interest and bizarre clothing choices of the people he passed by. He was also greatly amazed at the new technology Muggles have innovated- portable radios! Dumbledore must have one of those, yet he doubt that it'll work in the Magical World.

He passed by a colorful candy shop with little children bursting in and out of the door. Albus walked in for his great love for candy. Maybe he'll spend his loose change by buying candy! He strolled happily through aisles and aisles of candy, taking a bit of almost everything. He then paid for the selection of sweets, walking out of the shop with a big grin. He dunked his hand inside of the plastic bag, feeling the wrapping of the candy caressing his skin. He opened the sheer plastic labeled 'Lyla's Lemon Drops' and popped the citrine sweet into his mouth. It tasted sweet and tangy and sour and just plain lovely. The candy transported him back to his childhood when his mother used to make lemonade on a hot summer's day before his family was broken. He rolled it all over his mouth with his tongue, savoring the flavor of the tiny ball of lemon. He made sure to come back to the sweet shop to buy more of it in the near future.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall received a brightly wrapped package on her doorstep early that morning. She sat on her chair by the window overlooking the sea, taking the note from the package to read it.

_"For a wonderful school year done and cheers to another. Albus D." _


	27. Scarred : Remus & Sirius

His robes were deprived of him, his bare torso hot against the chilly wind rafting in their room. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body frozen in contact of his fingertips. He felt soft kisses along his lips which seemed to calm his nerves a teeny bit. "Remus, it's okay." his lover caressed the side of his face with the back of his hand, his mouth moving against his. Remus kissed back a bit hesitantly, but soon craved for the love and passion Sirius' kiss offered.

His inner werewolf seemed to come out of his shell as he tugged on the long-haired lad's hair with his calloused hands. He flipped them over, with him now on top of Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, their bodies close. He felt his body heat radiating off of him as he savored his lips and let his hands wander. His fingers gently ran through his heated skin, feeling his muscles harden under his fingertips. He reached a patch of skin fully covered with scars when he felt Remus stiffen again. "Let me." he suggested in a soft voice.

Remus closed his eyes once again. "I-I can't." he said in a broken voice.

"I won't hurt you." Sirius promised, holding his face close. "I promise."

Remus just nodded, his eyes still shut.

Sirius then cautiously traced a huge scar with his pinky finger, running it down the length. He placed a soft kiss on it and felt Remus relax above him. He pulled Remus down beside him and rolled on top of the lad, his legs straddling his hips. He smoothed his lover's hair down and peppered kisses all over his face. Sirius chuckled as Remus' hazel eyes opened up, meeting with his. "See, it wasn't so bad."

"Thank you." he said quite breathlessly.

"Of course." Sirius laid his head down on his chest. "I love you."

Sirius could feel and hear the drumming of his heart on his ear. He smiled. "I love you, too."


	28. Early : Remus & Sirius

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Remus/Sirius**

Sirius sat on his bed beside Remus, pulling his covers up to his lover's chin. He lightly brushed the sandy hair out of his face and pressed a soft kiss on the edge of his lip. It pained him to watch Remus miserable after a night of transforming even with the help of the Potion Snape had innovated. The large black dog kept the werewolf company throughout the depths of the night, comforting him with his mere presence. Still, it hurt to watch Remus aching afterwards as he ushered him to bed and treat his wounds. He wanted to kiss his sorrows of being a werewolf away. He didn't want Remus hurting any more, because it killed him to watch his pain.

Sirius sighed deeply, standing up from the bed and gave Remus one last, fleeting look. He headed towards the kitchen to make him some breakfast- rich, hot chocolate and strawberry pancakes, Remus' favorite. Cooking for Remus gave him a surge of relief, thinking that he was still alive and breathing for him to cook for. He stirred the liquid chocolate on the pot and let it simmer for a few minutes, preparing the batter for the pancake. He chopped strawberries and added them to the creamy batter. He then poured the hot cocoa to two separate mugs, removing the pot from the stove and replacing it with a pan. He then poured the batter over the buttered, heated surface, waiting for the edges to turn slightly brown. He was about to flip the pancake when he felt strong and warm arms engulf him into a loving back hug.

"Moony." he breathed out, chuckling. "You shouldn't be up this early."

"Mmm. I smelled strawberries and chocolate." Remus purred and buried his face on the crook of the raven-haired teen's neck.

"Of course. Are you hungry?" he asked, finally flipping the pancake. The aroma of the sweet strawberries filled the room. "Or you could eat these for later if you're still tired. I'll put on a heating charm to keep it warm for you."

"Come back to bed with me?" Remus gave him a weak smile, his eyes half open.

"Alright, love." he chuckled and turned the stove off. Soon, he was pulled back to bed by the werewolf, engulfed in a tight embrace.


	29. Ability : Tonks & Tonks

**Written for the Fanfic Dominoes Competition - Tonks/Tonks**

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge / Prompt : #32 Pan**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks stood in front of the body-length mirror in her humble home in Manchester. Hmm, what form should she take in today? She giggled at herself. '_Oh, Tonks, you're so amazing being a Metamorphmagus and all.'_ she thought and thanked the heavens above for such a wonderful ability! Well, she was one to deserve to be beautiful, after all...

She stared hard at the mirror, willing her features to change, her eyes scrunching in concentration. Soon, her hair morphed into a long, curly and golden blonde colored mane. Her eyes changed to a dazzling shade of blue, closely resembling the clearest waters. Her cheekbones became prominent yet sophisticated like a Veela's; her nose prominent and her lips full and ruby red. Her body changed, too- her shoulders became more feminine and her stomach flat, her chest quite busty, just enough to fill a man's hands.

Nymphadora Tonks grinned at her reflection; She was the absolute definition of perfection. She was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was stunning.

"I am beautiful."


	30. Birthday Howler : Neville & Harry

**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition : Harry/Neville**

* * *

"Harry, there's about 200 letters here already." Neville frowned as owls practically zoomed in their humble cottage, littering their feathers all over the place. It was Harry's 21st birthday that day, and everyone seemed to want to wish the Boy Who Lived a happy birthday. Neville gathered up the letters and noticed a striking red envelope threatening to explode.

"H-Harry, I think someone has sent you a H-Howler." Since the incident in their first year, Neville had always been traumatized by Howlers.

Soon, the red envelope levitated itself in front of the pair and opened it's envelope mouth, feminine voices echoing in the room.

"Harry Potter! Oh my, oh my! Happy Birthday, Harry! You're so hot and dreamy and just plain macho!-" The letter was cut off by an annoyed Neville who tackled the screeching letter with his hands. "Stupid-Girls-So-Annoying-!" He was halted by arms wrapping around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. Harry.

Harry chuckled at his red-faced, adorable boyfriend who seemed to be jealous. "Neville~!" he sing-songed, peppering his neck with kisses. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" he scoffed, "Those girls are just so noisy, I can have a quiet morning-" he cut off, looking at Harry's face. "Alright, fine. I'm jealous."


	31. Honeydukes Honeymoon : Fred II & Louis

**The Game of Life Challenge / Prompt - honeymoon.**

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Louis/Fred II**

* * *

"Fr-Freddie, where are we?" Louis Weasley frowned, struggling to remove the clamped hands over his eyes. Fred said something about their honeymoon and candy, and Louis had no idea what kind of mischief he had in store. Just last night, Fred insisted that they 'get married' by the Owlery, with a squealing Dominique Weasley, who was the only person who knew about them, as their priestess.

The path they're walking on gave chills on his skin from the cold and the nervousness. The only thing that comforted him through the journey was Fred's warm, loving hands over his eyelids. "I'll assist you up a ladder, but be sure to cover your head with a hand because you might bump it on the trapdoor." Trapdoor? What Trapdoor? Soon enough, Louis did hit his head with the trapdoor. "Owww." he groaned, clutching hard on the ladder. He heard a soft chuckle beneath him and felt the trapdoor disappear. "I told you to be careful." Then, the smell of sweet candy wafted through the air. "Since there's a 'Honey' in Honeydukes and another 'Honey' in Honeymoon, _and _you're my Honey... Welcome to our honeymoon, love." Fred said, taking his hands off of his eyes as soon as they were both in the room.

They were in the storage room of Honeydukes, which had more candy than the ones displayed outside. Louis turned to Fred and squealed, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, attacking him with kisses. "You're the best husband ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Fred threw his head back and laughed merrily, the joy on seeing Louis overwhelmed overcoming him. "Anything for you, my Louis."


	32. Beach Vacation : Aberforth & Poppy

**The Game of life Challenge / Prompt - vacation**

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Aberforth/Poppy**

* * *

The couple sat on the sand by the beach with wind blowing through their faces. Poppy Pomfrey closed her eyes serenely, savoring their quite moment alone together. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "This place is lovely, Aberforth. I'm glad you invited me here for a vacation." she whispered close to his ear.

Aberforth looked down, smiling shyly. "Well, I wanted to be with you away from all the students and of course, Albus." he shook his head, "I also don't want Albus breathing down our throats when we get together. He warned me not to mess with his staff because... Well, I'm _me._" he shrugged.

Poppy frowned, cupping the side of his face with her hand. "That's quite foolish for a man like Albus. There's nothing wrong with you, dear." she reassured him, planting a soft peck on his cheek. It was true- Poppy didn't understand why Albus would want her to stay away from him. Sure, he had some terrible mistakes in the past but that's what made him her Aberforth. Her Aberforth that she loved with all of her heart despite his past and his flaws.


	33. Wounds and Kisses : Katie & Alicia

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Katie/Alicia**

**The Quote Challenge - "It will only hurt for a moment..."**

* * *

"It will only hurt for a moment, Katie. I promise." Alicia gave her a soft and reassuring smile, Katie's foot up on her lap. Katie had a huge gash from her leg to her foot, which bled pretty badly. Alicia decided to just treat her herself, since she had a vial of Dittany in her bag. "It'll make the healing process faster."

"Okay." Katie nodded solemnly as she averted her eyes away from her bleeding foot. She got the huge gash from a careless mistake of playing Quidditch without her boots on because it was still under repair. She captured Alicia's free hand with her own as her warmth comforted her. She closed her eyes as Alicia lifted the small vial up and proceeded to cure her wound.

_It stung, alright._ Katie bit down her lower lip as the sing lingered, her hand clutching Alicia's tightly.

Alicia chuckled, pulling the younger girl's chin up to meet her eyes. "And you're cured.'' she smiled lovingly and placed a soft peck on her lips.


	34. Need A Little Time : Dean & Padma

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Dean/Padma**

**The Game of Life Challenge - Prompts used : coral, scroll, "Take Me To Church" by Hozier.**

* * *

The couple had been cool to each other the past few days because of the incident in the meadow- Dean had proposed to her. Padma thought it was a great idea for them to have some quality time with each other by the beach for she thought Dean was starting to doubt her. She rejected him that night because she simply needed to think things over; she wasn't one who responded to surprises well. It made her feel guilty, and in return, she would do something special to him. Something purely unexpected.

Dean had wandered off to the crystal sea, the angry rays of the sun hitting his back and the warm water relaxing his legs. He simply felt numb inside. He couldn't figure out why Padma said no- they had been dating for more than 6 years, their relationship was great and Dean even asked her parents for approval to take her hand in marriage first! He felt like he couldn't understand her anymore... He wandered off far from the shore to ponder on his thoughts. He reached a small spot on a shallow part of the lake, littered with colorful corals and lingering fishes. He grinned and watched the little haven for a bit until a small glass bottle containing a scroll labeled 'Dean' bobbed towards him. He looked curiously down at the little piece of treasure and picked it up. He pulled on the cork, wildly looking around. Where was his Padma?

The scroll popped out to his moist palm, the edges of the parchment seeped with seawater. He carefully straightened it with dryer hands and read the familiar loopy handwriting; Padma's.

The scroll read : "Take me to church."

Did she...? Did Padma finally say... yes?

Soon, Dean felt small arms wrap around his torso, enveloping him into a tight embrace. "I..." she took a deep breath in, "Yes, Dean. I will marry you." she said as a wide grin broke out on her lips.

Dean laughed happily as he lifted her up, spinning her to a full circle in the air, tears springing to his eyes from pure joy.


	35. A Little Jealousy Problem : Ron & Cedric

**Written for the Game of Life Challenge - Ron/Cedric, balcony and spices.**

It was the evening of the Yule Ball and Ron couldn't be more pissed. First, Hermione got a date with his one and only idol Viktor Krum, and Cedric was looking all lovey-dovey with that blasted girl Cho Chang! Ron could feel his blood boiling as he clutched the railings of the balcony hard, his knuckles turning white with the intense pressure. Cedric promised... He promised that it was all for show because he wasn't ready to admit that he was gay, then why would he see him dancing with their bodies pressed close, and their lips almost brushing? Ron closed his eyes to relieve the anger that was building up inside him.

Suddenly, the air smelled thickly of musked and various wonderful-smelling spices. Ron knew that smell straight away, having been smelled it during Potions class the other day when they discussed about Amortentia. I could only be one person, and that one person is Cedric. Ron felt his fingers loosen on the railings, the color coming back to his knuckles. "What are you doing here?" he said against gritted teeth without even turning to face his secretive lover.

Ron soon felt hands wrap around his torso, and a lean chest pressing on his back. He immediately felt the anger evaporate from him as Cedric hugged him from behind. "You know it was all for show, love." he affectionately purred on his ear. "I would never do that to you, ever. You know you're the only one I want..." Cedric nuzzle his face on the crook of his neck.

Ron sighed lowly and nodded. "I'm sorry, I-" he ran a hand frustratingly through his hair. "You know me, I have a jealousy problem."

"I think you being jealous is cute." Cedric chuckled and pressed a small peck to his neck.

Ron shifted his body around to face his lover, smiling lopsidedly. "You're mental."


	36. All For You : George & Verity

**The Game of Life Challenge - Honeydukes, outrageous and building.**

* * *

George stood before the large building, grinning proudly at himself. After 4 years of intense work on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he finally had another branch open at Hogsmeade. Verity thought it was a brilliant idea to open up another branch near Hogwarts because students would get to visit their favorite joke shop in Hogsmeade during the weekends. He situated the location of the building right beside Honeydukes for better sales.

He walked in the newly-opened shop, taking credit for all the outrageous displays in the interiors of the building. He placed a large cauldron of bubbling red liquid near the entrance, flowing down into small vials labeled 'Bat's Blood - Scare your friends with fake wounds and blood!' He innovated new products especially for the big opening, setting them up in big tables for display.

Soon, George felt delicate arms circle his waist and Verity's chin rest on his shoulder. "Hullo, love." she smiled softly, placing a peck on his jaw.

"This is it, Verity. Another branch." he said in an awed voice.

"You did amazing, Georgie. All of your hard work paid off." she smiled at her lover.

"I wouldn't have done this without Freddie." Georgie smiled softly, his eyes flitting to the picture by the counter- it was of him and Fred, in front of their first shop in Diagon Alley way back when it first opened. "Thanks, mate." he whispered softly. He knew Fred was somewhere near and he must be damned proud of what the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had become. "It's all for you."


	37. My Dark Angel : Bellatrix & Barty Crouch

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Bellatrix/Barty Crouch Jr. **

**The Game of Life Challenge - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, necklace and angel.**

* * *

"Bellatrix, love? Are you awake?" croaked Barty, reaching a hand out of his cell. It had been a few months when they had been caught and carted off to Azkaban, what's left of their sanity slowly seeping away. Soon, he felt a hand intertwine with his, her comforting touch letting him know that she was up and well.

"Yes." she replied, squeezing his hand. "What is the matter, Barty? Did the dementors bring the memory back?" Bellatrix worriedly asked him, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong, my dear Bella."

"Good." Bella breathed out.

"B-Bella, I-" he broke off, retrieving a rose gold necklace from his shirt pocket. "I have something to tell you." There was something in his voice that was different and it worried Bella, a deep nagging settling in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it, Barty?"

"I... I love you with all of my heart, and there is no guarantee that we'll get off these blasted cells and be in each others' arms. I badly wanted to give this to you before we went off to battle but I..." he sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I never got the chance."

"I want you to have this." he pressed the cool metal to her palm. "I love you truly, madly, deeply and foolishly, Bella. You're my angel. Dark, yet still an angel. You saved me from all of my misery, my dear Bella. I don't care if you've got wild hair, or have a thirst for murder. I don't care if you adore baby basilisks or have a guilty pleasure for the Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen because you're you and I love your outrageous flaws." he finished declaring his love, leaving them in a unsettling silence.

"Bella? Say something." Barty pleaded.

"I-I love you, too, Barty. We'll get off this damn island and we'll be free."


	38. His Own Weasley Sweater : Ron & Seamus

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Ron/Seamus**

**The Game of Life Challenge - Christmas**

* * *

Ron woke up to the sun's rays seeping through the curtains of his four-poster. He attempted to shut the curtains tight when a weight pressed him down, pining him on the bed. Sandy hair covered his bare chest and warm breath fanned his skin- Seamus. It was then that Ron realized it was Christmas and peppered Seamus with kisses to wake him up.

The Irish lad groaned in protest but hid a smile on his lips; it was a wonderful Christmas morning indeed. "Rooon..." he lightly whined as he felt lips on his neck. "Stop it." he giggled.

"Merry Christmas, love." Ron whispered lovingly into his ear. "Come on, I see presents on top of my trunk. Get your fatty arse off my body because the lovely presents await me!" he mused.

Seamus pouted and held him tightly in contrast of his requests. "But I need you to warm me up."

"I think I just have the perfect solution to that," Ron grinned mysteriously and resolved to Accio-ing a wrapped present from his trunk. He carefully ripped the wrapping off the parcel, setting two different Weasley sweaters in front of them. Just then, Seamus sat up wide-eyed. "I-Is this...?" he looked towards Ron for approval.

His lover nodded, "Yes, Seamus. Your very own Weasley sweater. I've told Mum about you and, well, she couldn't be happier."

Seamus felt as if he could glow with happiness. he pulled the sweater on with much eagerness and pulled a ruffled Ron into a loving hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"


	39. Blasted Bachelor Bash : Sirius & Remus

**The Game of Life Challenge - Bacelor/ette party.**

* * *

Remus picked up his favorite tie from his nightstand and hastily knotted it around his neck. He was trembling, nerves threatening to bust all over. It was his last night of freedom, yet he didn't want to be free- he wanted to be his, and his only.

Tonight was his 'bachelor party' as his friends called it, and Remus was deeply opposed to the idea of having a separate cock party from Sirius. Who knows, Sirius might not even get back from the blasted party! He was a clumsy drunk and Remus hated to think that someone would take advantage of his wasted state if he ever got too much alcohol in his veins. He sighed frustratingly, running a hand through his sandy hair.

Soon, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and Sirius' musky scent wafted through his nostrils. "Don't be such a party-pooper, Moony. We'll have great fun tonight." Sirius grinned cheekily and teased him with feather-light kisses on his jaw.

Remus almost growled. "Fun? Please do elaborate on what fun you're pertaining to."

"Well, a massive party with great music and intoxicated drinks, loads of people and some ladie-" Sirius cut himself off, seeing the annoyed look on his lover's face. He laughed, "I was just kidding, love. I'll stay gay for you, hmm?" Sirius nuzzled his nose on the crook of his neck.

"Blasted bachelor party." Remus said through gritted teeth, willing himself to ignore Sirius and his enticing actions.

"Well, we could always cancel and stay home. We could cuddle."

"I like the sound of that." said Remus, turning to face him to capture him in his arms. "I'm so excited for tomorrow." he grinned a grin that reached to both ears.


	40. Red-Rimmed Hazel Eyes : Pansy & Astoria

**The Game of Life Challenge - crying**

**Pairing the Character Drabble Competition - Pansy/Astoria**

* * *

Astoria caressed her hair, running her fingers through her straight, black hair. She absolutely adored her hair; It made Pansy look gorgeous and striking. Her fingers slowly inched to the side of her jawline then to her cheek, stroking it with the back of her finger. "Sssshhh, don't cry, Pansy. He's a jerk anyway. He isn't worth your tears." she softly whispered to Pansy's ear. It broke her heart to see the girl cry, though she didn't look any less beautiful with tears streaming down her face, her Yule Ball dress ruffled and her make up a mess.

"H-He called me ugly! I th-thought he liked me-" she hiccuped, "-because he t-took me to the Yule B-Ball!" the girl in her arms cried out.

"Draco's worthless." Astoria muttered through gritted teeth. Why couldn't Draco see Pansy's beauty? Pansy was an absolute babe! "You're beautiful and intelligent. All of that isn't worth Draco. You deserve much, much better." _Like me_, she thought.

"But I l-love him!" Pansy looked up with red-rimmed eyes. "H-He's perfect, he's gorgeous he's Draco M-Malfo-" she was cut off by arms enveloping her, securing her in a loving embrace.

Astoria didn't care if Pansy was too caught up with Draco. All that kept her motivated to winning Pansy's heart was their friendship, and if that included consoling the girl she loved, she would do it. For her.

"Sssshhh, you don't need a boy like that in your life."


	41. Unlikely Instance : Penelope & Percy

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Percy/Penelope**

**Harry Potter Carnival Competition : little brother**

* * *

"Stop-Stop pushing!" Percy scolded Fred and George, shoving them off futilely. "Penelope's going to see!"

"Of how much," George started, "of a prat you are? Good Gods, Percy." Fred then continued. "She has to know the truth!" Both twins said at perfectly at the same time.

"I'm NOT a prat!" he fumed, turning to the color of his fiery hair.

"Well, you do need a push towards her." Fred then shoved him towards Penelope's back. He stumbled on his feet and fell behind her, attracting Penelope and her group's attention.

"Ooooh, Penelope. Isn't he your boyfriend? The one you've been writing to all summer?" One of Penelope's friends teased, poking her side.

"Shush, Jenny!" she shook her head at her and gave her a scolding look.

"Hello, ladies." Fred grinned at the group charmingly, "I'm here to formally introduce Percy the Pra-Prefect."

"Err- hi." Percy awkwardly waved at the group, averting his eyes from Penelope.

"Hello, Percy." Penelope gave him a lovely smile to which the twins were sure he swooned.

"H-Hey!" Percy stuttered out, a smile breaking through his lips. "These are my little brothers, Fred and George." He felt the need to return the favor the twins had given him and introduced them to Penelope's friends.

"D'you want to go to the Prefect meeting with me?"

"Together?" Percy's eyes almost bulged out in surprise. He quickly regained and nodded eagerly, "Of course!"

Soon, the two were off hand-in-hand to the said prefect meeting. George nudged Fred with his elbow, grinning. "We've actually done something good for Percy."

"Shame, I was hoping she'd second Sirius Black and he'd get a slap for hitting the girls in front of him when we pushed the poor prat." Fred tutted.

* * *

_[A/N] I actually forgot I had to include Sirius Black in this! I had to squeeze him in some place sooo, I hope the one above counts!_


	42. Late Library Nights : Hooch & Pince

**Week 3 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Hooch/Pince**

* * *

Irma sighed. She badly needed to close the library down, but Rolanda still had her nose buried in a Quidditch book. She walked over to her, placing a small hand on the small of her back. "You know all of those stuff already, Rolanda. Go rest your brain because Flying Lessons start tomorrow." Irma reminded her.

It was her first year in teaching in Hogwarts and Rolanda badly wanted to perfect it. She loved flying and Quidditch and teaching and it was a dream come true when Headmaster Dumbledore offered her a job as Hogwarts' Quidditch referee and teacher. "I-" she was caught off by a sleepy yawn coming out of her mouth, "I need to review it. Students might ask questions and I might not be able to answer if because of my-" she was once silenced again by a yawn. "-my nerves."

Irma rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, "You don't need all of that!" she pointed towards the towers of book in front of her. "You know them by heart, Rolanda. Just be lovely self and do your best!" she encouraged.

Rolanda then looked up with a sleepy smile, "Thank you, Irma. It means so much to me." And with that, Irma had to whip her wand out real fast to cast a cushioning spell to prevent Rolanda getting hurt as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	43. Lost Things : Firenze & Trelawney

**Written for the Game of Life Challenge - Trelawney/Firenze, pocket watch, deaf.**

Firenze looked looked away from the moon as he heard a loud rustling of leaves even a deaf man could hear. Perhaps it was his hypersensitive senses, or the person who caused the rustling was simply clumsy. The mighty centaur walked over to the origin of the unsettling noise, finding a huge lump of multicolored patches of cloth stitched together to form a bizarre dress in the middle of the fallen leaves. He cocked his head to the side, looking warily as the person looked up with big eyes.

"Sybill Trelawney." Firenze stated, "What are you doing down there on top of a pile of leaves?" he held his hand down for her to help her up from her spot.

Once she was standing up and leaf-free, she looked up at him with big eyes. "I have been told by the stars above that I have lost something treasured in the Forbidden Forest yet in return, something good will come back to me." she said with an air of mystery in her tone.

"And what was that object you've lost, Sybill Trelawney?" Firenze inwardly shook his head- Humans and their petty beliefs!

"My pocket watch." Trelawney began digging around once more.

"Why are you still looking for it, Sybill Trelawney? The stars above, as you said, told you that you've lost something but the stars above didn't state that you would find that missing object. Perhaps, it was lost in here because you were destined to find the thing you would grant in here, too." Firenze slowly strode over her in order not to scare her off.

"Perhaps..." Sybill sighed, stretching up. "Although that pocket watch was so dear to me."

"I will give you something more dear, my lovely Sybill Trelawney. If only you'd let me." Firenze reached out a cautious hand to stroke her cheek. When she didn't move away, he caressed the soft skin on the side of her face.

"I..." Trelawney tried to speak, but it seemed like she was caught in a trance.

"Ssshhhh.." Firenze shook his head and a smile grew on his lips.


	44. Luckily Unfortunate : Neville & Katie

**Week 4 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Neville/Katie**

**The Game of Life Challenge - sickle, cabinet, Trio Era**

* * *

Neville wasn't too thrilled to spend his Sunday afternoon scraping molds and mildews off of cabinets. He was supposed to be with his friends in Hogsmeade, having a grand time celebrating the end of the exams. Instead, he was forced to spend time with Hogwarts' many cabinets. He sighed deeply as he wiped an escaping drop of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

He had planned to buy his girlfriend new Chaser gloves today for her birthday. He had saved up a lot just for it! He still needed a Sickle or two, but maybe he could borrow some money from Harry. Neville groaned as a particularly thick mold was perched on the corner of the cabinet and slightly crawled to remove it. He scraped it off after a few minutes of intense pushing, and finally, the mold separated from the surface of the cabinet. As it turns out, a dull silver Sickle was lying under the thick mold.

Neville almost bumped his head on the cabinet as he retrieved the coin with glee. He finally had enough money to buy Katie new Chaser gloves!

Neville might just borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and Marauders Map just to buy Katie's birthday gift...


	45. Romilda's Secret : Romilda & Harry

**Written for the Matchmaker Challenge - Harry/Romilda**

Romilda was sure her heart would burst out of her chest soon if Harry continued playing the guitar in the middle of the Great Hall to serenade her. All of her friends were squealing around her, quite shocked that the Boy Who Lived would fancy someone plain and normal like her. She was just a lowly Gryffindor Halfblood who had average grades and had average friends, after all.

Romilda was first told the story of a young hero named Harry Potter in the age of 5 by her mother. Harry Potter was just a baby when he saved all of Britain's Wizarding World! Her mother often told her that Harry Potter would not like a girl who didn't brush her hair tidy (to which she did, since she wanted Harry Potter to like her so much.) Since then, she made it her life's quest to marry the boy of her dreams. She planned it all out, you see- from their wedding themes to how many children they would produce. She was that determined to make Harry Potter her husband.

Harry Potter slowly walked towards her, fingers brushing the nylon strings of the guitar in his hands, while singing a sappy Muggle love song. When he reached her, he knelt down and paused the strumming, kissing the back of her hand. All the ladies squealed- who would have thought that the Wizarding World's hero was such a romantic?

But there was one thing only Romilda knew- Harry didn't love her at all, let alone know her name, because he was under the effects of a strong love potion.


	46. Tom Hanks Poster : Lily & James

**Week 4 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Lily/James**

* * *

Lily stifled a glare towards James as her husband slowly enveloped her in a hug from behind. She felt James nuzzle his face on the crook of her neck, a cheeky smile settling on his lips as he grazed her skin. "Leave me alone." Lily grumbled childishly.

James chuckled merrily and hugged her tighter, his hands rubbing soft circles on her big tummy. "It's not my fault your Tom Hanks poster magically sprouted another head and began picking his nose." he grinned. It was a lie; He was the one who charmed it because he felt a tad jealous of a Muggle in a poster that Lily had been ogling alt throughout her pregnancy.

"It's you who did it!" Lily felt tears form in the corner of her eyes, to which set James in panic.

"Alright, alright! I'll get you another poster, but this time, it's me shirtless. I'll charm it to tell you you look smoking everyday, yeah?" James grinned proudly at the idea.

_Smack!_ Lily hit her husband's head with a heavy hand. "Egotistical, arrogant toerag." she muttered through gritted teeth.

James smiled at her dazedly. "Oh, I just love it when you call me that."


	47. Toujours Pur : Rabastan & Rodolphus

**Week 4 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Rodolphus/Rabastan**

* * *

The young couple laid down on the dry grass behind a tall tree that was obscuring them from other people in their Manor. Rabastan had always been the sneaky and cunning one, plotting ways to escape to their forbidden rendezvous. He pulled Rodolphus by the hand, dragging him down a secluded hallway that lead them to their back garden earlier.

Rabastan turned his face to look at his brother, Rodolphus. It was Rodolphus' wedding day that day and he looked absolutely dashing. Rabastan couldn't help but steal him away from his own party, and have him for himself for just a few moments. Rabastan had to suck in a breath as he saw Rodolphus- his hair spread out against the green grass, his skin illuminated, his lips parted, and his eyes blazing; all caused by the rays of sun that had seeped through the gaps of the leaves.

Rabastan, as daring as ever, rolled on top of Rodolphus, straddling his pelvis. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to his brother's parted ones, kissing him with utmost passion. He broke away after a heated session of snogging, a smirk adorning his thin lips. "Toujours pur, my Rodolphus."


	48. Crimson Stains : Bella & Neville

**Written for the Fanfiction Dominoes - Neville/Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix straddled her lover on the hips, leaning down and pressing her parted lips to his cheeks. Her hair hung as a curtain between them and the rest of the world, and her shard fingernails ran down smoothly on his skin, creating tiny depressions. Bellatrix smiled a wicked smile that only his lover found beautiful. "My darling Neville." she purred, lightly nipping on the skin on his neck.

"My love," Neville paused, trailing a finger down the curves of her torso. "You look stunningly gorgeous in your wedding gown." Her dress was made of black silk and lace, hugging her body perfectly with its glossy bodice.

"And you, my sweet," Bellatrix smirked, pressing a finger on his chubby cheek, "Look absolutely dashing in your suit." Neville's crisp white suit, meanwhile, was splattered with crimson blood all over. It was his dear Bella's doing, telling him that it was a nice touch to his look. "Handsome." Bellatrix whispered silkily in his ear, drawing out a moan from Neville's lips as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh, love."


	49. Chubby Bunny Challenge : Draco & Harry

Harry sat in boredom alone on his table, fiddling with his fingers when his name was called out by Ron's voice by the newlywed's table. He groaned and walked over to him and Blaise (Harry was surprised, too- one day he just received an invitation to Weasley and Zabini nuptials. ) and asked, "Is it time to deliver my message?"

"No, mate." Ron looked up, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Then what?"

"Well, Ron and I were thinking..." Blaise put his arms around Ron's shoulders, grinning madly. "That both of our best men should partake in a game."

"What game?" Harry grumpily said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing harmful, I promise." Ron winked cheekily.

Harry just grunted and waited for Ron's instructions. Soon, he felt a presence stand beside him and looked towards the figure- it was the one and only Draco Malfoy, looking absolutely dashing in his crisp suit with his hair slicked back elegantly.

"Potter." he muttered arrogantly, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Malfoy." he absentmindedly replied.

"So, we're going to play a game. It's from the Muggle world and it's called Chubby Bunny. Our two best men, Harry and Draco here, are our contestants. They both know the rules, but we're going to put a wedding twist in it." Ron smiled proudly as if it was something to boast of.

"Whilst having marshmallows in their mouths, their going to say 'I love you' to each other." Blaise looked lovingly at Ron, sickeningly kissing the tip of his nose.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Harry gagged a lot during those humiliating few minutes of his miserable life. Draco did, too- handsomely, in Harry's opinion.

"You still have some, err, saliva there." Draco awkwardly pointed to the corner of Harry's lips.

Harry then wiped the goo off unsuccessfully, much to the blond's annoyance.

"Stupid idiot." Draco muttered and wiped it off himself, the pad of his thumb hot and slowly gliding on his chin. "There." he whispered, his warm breath fanning the skin of Harry's cheek.


	50. Denied Dalliance : Regulus & Marlene

**Week 4 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Regulus/Marlene**

* * *

Regulus stiffened as he watched the bride walk down the aisle with elegance and grace that would make any man fall head over heels. She wore a stunning smile, showcasing her perfect white teeth and plump crimson lips. Her wedding dress fit the curves of her body perfectly, the shimmering bodice hugging her waist. Her russet hair feel down in gorgeous waves to her back. Regulus could feel his heart hammering as he straightened up on the aisle and prepared himself for the day's event.

Marlene could feel tears forming in her eyes with every step she took towards the aisle, where she could see him standing. She met her Mum and Dad in the middle, hugging them shakily and smiling at them. She saw everyone around her, her friends, family, former professors and collegues surrounding her as they gathered in the church to witness her day to be a woman of the House of Black.

Regulus met her eyes as she reached the center of the aisle, giving her an encouraging smile.

The ceremony went on traditionally, with additional Pureblood vows in their speeches. Regulus wish nothing more for the ceremony to end-he couldn't bear to watch it anymore.

The groom said his vows and Regulus felt like a ticking time bomb. When it was time for the bride's vows, all he could do was stand and watch.

"Do you, Marlene McKinnon, take Sirius Orion as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced, and everybody was so busy cheering the newlyweds that not one noticed the best man exiting the church with tear stains on his cheeks. One could only hold much, after all.


	51. Vowed : Lee & Roxanne

**Week 4 of the Ship Til You Drop Competition - Lee/Roxanne**

* * *

Lee held her tightly against him in her slumber. His arms enveloped her back, his hands running through her silky raven hair as she slept peacefully on top of him. He could feel her breaths fanning his skin, the gentle rising and falling of her chest in rhythm with his. His other hand roamed her smooth, bare back, drawing small circles with the pad of his index finger. Lee looked down at her angelic face and thought that absolutely everything will be alright- but no, it was far from fine.

George had finally found out about their relationship and he flipped; His old friend fired hexes after hexes towards Lee and sent his daughter away, banning her from ever getting home. So, Roxanne stayed over his flat. Lee knew it was wrong, of course. Yet when he was with her, everything seemed to be alright; perfect, even. He never wanted to let her go, or ever get parted from her in any way. No matter that it was her father preventing her from seeing him, he would do anything just to have her in his arms at night. Their age difference was huge- Lee, in the same age with her father, and Roxanne, who just turned 17. But it didn't matter to him, since age was just a number.

Roxanne softly stirred on top of him, smiling as she immediately felt the warmth of her lover beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and icy blue met the warmest brown, she smiled. "Hello, love."

That was then that Lee vowed to do anything and everything to wake up to the scene every single day.


	52. Storm : Oliver & Katie

"Hurry up, would you?" Katie demanded, stomping her foot on the moist grass. Oliver just shook his head and gave her a small chuckle, out stretching his arms at her. "Oliver!" she growled once more, crossing her arms on her chest.

"C'mon here, lovely. Yeah, come on." Oliver encouraged her, arms still opened wide.

"It's going to rain soon! It's already a bit chilly out here, I think we should head back to the dorms and have a nice cuppa." Katie walked towards him begrudgingly, hugging herself. As soon as she reached Oliver, she was engulfed in a warm hug.

"Naw, dear. How about we have some fun? I'm feeling quite delightful today!" Oliver looked up to the dark sky, grinning widely.

"Yes, I've noticed." she said through gritted teeth, burying herself on his chest. "What's up?"

"I had realized that I have been uptight the past few days. Been hard on you guys in training." he said, a sheepish smile on his lips. "So, this is I, relaxing."

"You can relax tomorrow, Oliver. There's a storm coming!"

"Ah, you see my dear, I love the rain. Don't you?"

"Well, I-I do but-"

"No buts, lovely." Oliver smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose as the thundered rang above them and the first few drops of rain fell down.

"Oliver, I swear, we'll get ill and miss training tomorrow." Katie shook her head, laughing.

"That's the point, isn't it? We'll get to relax today and tomorrow."

"You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood."

"Yes, so that's why I have the upper hand. Brilliant, am I not?" Oliver boasted, winking and smirking at her.

"I don't get you sometimes."

"But you love me anyway."


	53. Crap Date : Harry & Parvati

**Written for Lamia's 'The Weird Prompt Strikes Back!' Daily Competition.**

**Prompt: Harry/Parvati**

* * *

Harry shifted on his feet nervously as he sat by the fireplace the morning after the Yule Ball. Last night wasn't really what he expected it to be. He wanted to have some fun with his best mate Ron and their dates, but jealousy was eating him up. Plus, he didn't even grant Parvati a nice night. Parvati is a nice lassie and Harry was a right arse to have ignored her the whole night before. Now that guilt was swallowing him alive, he wanted to apologize to Parvati.

Harry heard a light patter of footsteps and loud chatter coming from the stairs leading to the Girls' Dormitories. He stood up, bravely facing Parvati and Lavender. As soon as she saw Harry, Parvati made a sour face. "Oh, hi." she greeted him.

"Er, good morning!" Harry gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. "I, err, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

Parvati gave him a strange look and mouthed sorry to Lavender, who scoffed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "So... What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked snottily, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm sorry about last night, alright? I treated you like absolute shite. I was a proper arse and I wanted to make it up to you." Harry explained.

Parvati nodded silently, "You did make a crap date, Harry. You barely spared me a glance all night."

"I know, Parvati. I'm sorry. That's why I wanted to make it up to you; I want to prove to you that I'm not that crappy of a date." Harry pleaded.

"And how are you to prove that you're worthy?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, how about you go with me this coming Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry bit his lower lip down nervously. "That is, if you're not mad at me anymore."

"I-I'll.." she took a deep breath, "Yeah, that'll be great. This Sunday, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah. Right, than- I mean, yeah, see you!" Harry stuttered out, his face flushing.

Well, that went amazingly.


	54. Dream : Scorpius & Rose

**Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt Challenge / Prompt : You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"So, err, Rosie." Scorpius scratched the back of his head, setting his Arithmancy textbook down on the common room's coffee table. "How was your date with- what's his name?" he asked, scrunching his nose in disgust and not even bothering to recall the name of Rose's date for the day.

"Awful. Merlin, he could use some mouthwash." Rose set her bag down beside the couch and sat beside Scorpius, sighing deeply. "Worst first date ever." Scorpius mentally cheered; not that he was glad Rosie had an unpleasant time, but he was quite ecstatic that a guy failed to woo Rose. "No kiss for him, then?" he teased, poking her side.

"No! Of course not." Rose shook her head, laughing. "He even got pissed when I made that merpeople joke. I mean seriously, it was to be taken as a joke!"

"Really? C'mon, that was funny!" In truth, it really wasn't. It just amused him to watch Rose tell the joke.

"Well, he isn't getting a second date for me." Rose shrugged, leaning back on the fire, eyes trained on the crackling fire of the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Poor guy." Scorpius commented, a wide smile spreading through his face.

"Hey, Scorp?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"I dreamt that I was alone by the Astronomy Tower the other day." she tilted her head to the side to look at him properly. "The stars were bright and there were fireflies by my feet. Fairy lights were adorned on the trees below. It was so beautiful, Scorpius. If I could only take you into my dreams... I would." she chuckled softly.

"But you can. We're not Muggles, remember?" Scorpius smirked. "I bet we could sneak in McGonagall's office and use the Pensieve in there."

"Let's go?"

"Let's."


End file.
